Backyard ponds have become a popular landscape feature. Lush plants and soft blooms extending upwardly from the surface of a small pool of water, when considered only from a monetary standpoint, add to the resale value of a home. Of course, these things, along with goldfish and koi swimming beneath the water's surface, offer a soothing diversion for homeowners.
Improvements in the construction of backyard ponds have lowered costs, making them affordable by all. Today, most ponds are formed by digging a hole in the ground and, then, lining the hole with plastic sheeting. Afterward, the sheeting is anchored to the ground by positioning a ring of stones atop the liner and around the hole. The stones are cemented to one another to make a border that is stable and can be walked upon. Finally, the lined hole is filled with water, plants, and fish. A pump and a filter can be installed, if desired, to circulate and clean the water.
Unfortunately, the popular method of constructing backyard ponds is not without its drawbacks. One troublesome one is the tendency for bordering stones to become loose over time. The principal cause of this is the inability of cement to bond to the plastic sheeting used to line a pond. Thus, a pond that receives a substantial amount of foot traffic is likely to require frequent repairs wherein the cement beneath and between the stones is replaced.